


The Rain

by AngelOfDeath10



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desert Island, F/M, Jinchuu Arc, Lemon, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeath10/pseuds/AngelOfDeath10
Summary: Two lonely people stuck on an island together for too long.  Something really was bound to happen.





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on adultfanfiction dot net sometime around 2004. Before the place went up in smoke and bad formatting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Enishi glanced over through the sheets of rain at the house, just visible from the illuminated outline it created. The staccato breaths he gave from the intense workout he had just finished were swallowed without leaving any lasting mark. The deluge was not letting up and he was tired of wiping off the smears from his glasses. Some food and some rest would restore his body even as his mind churned with gleeful expectation of the day Battousai would come for the prize Enishi had so easily stolen.

The girl. 

It was only right, only fair, that Enishi steal away what was Battousai’s. It would have been better if he had actually killed her, perhaps, thus making the parallels more concrete, but an uncanny feeling halted him. At first he had thought it was the resemblance to his martyred sister, but as time passed Kamiya had begun to forge an image of herself that was incompatible with the continued assumption of similarity. Her cooking for one thing. His sister had never been as bad as Kamiya that she couldn’t even make a simple soup without fouling up.

Of course, his sister would also have never been dressed so informally, bathrobe gaping as she bent over partially burnt food, steam wafting up and forcing the material to warp and loop and expose just a peek of a curve. . .

A passing glance. She hadn’t even seen him as he had forged a path outside to do his exercises. It was nothing that would continue to disturb him. His control was absolute and he was only growing more conscientious about the state of his form, which was why he spent the extra hour or two out here. In the rain. Cold and sore and inexplicably impatient.

Up until this point he had clearly been separating her existence as a woman from her existence as a tool of revenge, but today his brief interested glance had informed him of his body’s needs and how much it wanted to satisfy those needs with her. He was a bastard, but he was no rapist—no monster—merely a tool for justice. Killing people who challenged his progress was incidental, a warm-up for his contest with Battousai, but he couldn’t lay a hand on Kamiya. Not even when she dared to offer him that hated pity or her haughty refusal to lose faith in her friends. He envied her; he wished to break her and destroy this haven she had managed to find in her own mind which he could never locate in his own.

Just once he wanted her to realize how alone she was in this world and despair. Exactly like he had.

Enishi clenched the gritty handle of his sword and decided it was time to take a bath before he caught something so plebian as a cold. The smell of cooking was appealing enough when he entered, even as he knew the taste would be leave something to be desired. Masochistically, he always ate her food anyway, hoping each time that maybe she hadn’t added that extra dash of salt or left it on the fire a few minutes too long. Mostly, he figured, he ate it because she bothered to cook it. Her heart was too good to be mixed up in this scheme. It would only be a matter of time before she became soiled by his tainted existence, Enishi thought as he changed into his bathrobe and wandered past the dining room where a strange sight caused him to halt.

Kaoru was waiting, table spread, while looking out of the window—unguarded. Her eyes were hooded and her hand hid her mouth. Her hair was down, released from the usual band, and her face was framed and pale in the dusky light. She looked reflective, not particularly sad, but certainly deep in thoughts that were not happy so much as on a different plane of existence. Did she think about her home? About Battousai? About him? The needles that passed through his heart as he considered the last possibility made him want to go shake her out of her daze so she would look at him, acknowledge him. Instead he quietly walked in and sat down, lifting the cold soup to his lips and picking at the dried rice. She noticed him with wide eyes, but said nothing, rather starting on her own meal as he ate his in silence.

They ate together at the large western style dining room table, occupying each end a full two yards away from one another. For some reason unknown to him, Kamiya had waited for him until he had showed up for dinner. It was a deferent gesture that he didn’t understand and wanted to reject in some way, but the attention was warming. Her eyes wandered to the window again and he thought in a disgruntled manner that her thoughts before had not been on him after all.

“Are you bored here?” His voice seemed strangely loud over the clatter of rain in the stuffy room.

Kamiya turned speculative eyes in his direction. It was rare for Enishi to address her, and she wasn’t sure if the cross tone in his voice was the leading edge of a more violent mood or not. 

“Sometimes.” She had sat down to eat and gotten lost in thought over the trance inducing sound of rain. When he had suddenly appeared in her field of vision and started eating it had been something of a surprise. Lately she had been spending so much time alone that even Enishi’s company was a welcome chance to remember that there was more than just her on this earth.

With more then a little interest Enishi noticed how her slouching position again opened up her robe. He tried not focus there lest she see the direction his eyes were taking and spoil the moment. “What would help, then?” Her stimulating presence was making him feel generous. “A book? Some drawing materials?”

“I would rather like some fabric and sewing supplies. I’ve been in this robe for weeks, and it’s getting worn in places, and stained. Then I would be out of your way, too.” She tried optimistically to gain one of the things that she often fondly thought of in her spare time. After this was all over she would never take clothing for granted again.

“I suppose my company does grate on you.” His tone had gone flat. The hair on the back of Kaoru’s neck rose up in response to the dangerous energy he now emanated.

She shook her head too vigorously, as he seemed to sense her insincerity. “I didn’t mean that. You just seem busy.”

Enishi picked up the empty soup bowl and threw it against the wall with careless strength, mood flipped on its side. “Oh yes, so very busy waiting for your little friends to figure things out and come for you.” His voice was dangerously level in contrast to his violent action. Kaoru, thinking his flare of impatience was unfairly directed at her, found her own response rising to her lips before she could stop it.

“Then just tell them I’m here! Why play at this revenge business?! When I was going to fight Kenshin I took myself out into the streets and faced him like a man!” The vague memory of how she had met Kenshin flashed through her mind, and she watched Enishi stand with fists clenched, chair falling back behind him with a clatter. She had gone too far and she knew it.

“You will never never understand what being abandoned feels like, what the pain can do to you.” Voice dead but eyes snapping, he was striding over and Kaoru’s temper was slightly cooled by fear even as she found herself standing to meet him, her clenched jaw muscles the only clue to her own rage.

She poked him in the chest as he leaned over her, his height giving him the obvious advantage in intimidation even as Kaoru was trying her best to look at him with equal self righteousness. “You’re not the only one who’s lost family too early! I know all too well what being alone feels like.” Her eyes felt a bit wet at the edges out of pure frustration and she scrubbed at them quickly, before meeting the softened glance of the man she had grown strangely accustomed to despite his mercurial moods. Enishi leaned towards her further, forcing her to arch back slightly.

“I told you to stop trying these little games.” Enishi’s voice vibrated close to her ear, falsely sweet.

“What games?” She couldn’t bring herself to focus on him now for some odd reason, so she glanced to the side where the rain’s bleak color in the growing evening did little to take her mind off of the situation.

“Trying to get my pity. . . trying to understand me. As if you could.”

With her necked turned, Kaoru had exposed such a pristine and delicious column of skin that Enishi found himself that much more annoyed and convinced that she was doing this very much on purpose, provoking him physically. He would call her bluff. It was just the slightest bend down to reach the line of tendon on her neck which he licked a slow path up before deciding to stop and suck on a spot below her ear. At first contact Enishi felt Kaoru’s body stiffen then attempt to pull away, but he quickly grasped her arms and held her in place. 

As soon as his teeth grazed her skin, Kaoru felt her legs buckle in shock. But rather than let her fall, Enishi brought his knee up in between her legs and eased her onto the table. A wash of cold caused goosebumps speckled her skin and she finally reacted consciously to this change of position. The struggles she offered up were just as easily countered as she had feared, as her hands were pinned above her head at the wrists and the leg that had attempted to knee him was clamped between both of his. To her great horror, she also realized that her struggles had forced the ill fitting robe to bare her chest and the belt in turn began to come undone. Enishi looked up from where they both had been staring at her exposed chest, and the cornered and furious glance on her face only intensified his satisfaction.

“Release me right now!” He ran his lips over her clavicle before stimulating it with his tongue. She was finding it difficult to maintain her righteously angry tone as the feelings tried to redirect into other channels of response. It was unfortunate that anger simply was one form of passionate energy, and that she was apparently so susceptible to another. “You’ll regret this,” That didn’t sound half as recriminating as she had meant it to given that she absolutely did not support this development.

Enishi withdrew and the cold air instead wrapped around her flesh as he considered her words. Kaoru’s arms immediately wrapped around her breasts in an attempt to regain some modesty. His hand now rested at the inside of her thigh and he made small circles with his index and middle fingers together. It was like he was stoking a furnace inside of her and she bit her lip hard to keep focused. If she could stand a fair amount of physical pain, she felt that she should be able to hold up against any sort of torture. Then again, she had never counted on him doing anything like this.

“If you can tell me, honestly, that you don’t want this. Then I’ll stop.” His fingers moved higher up, and Kaoru’s mouth was trying to slacken so that she could take in the gulps of oxygen that her body was demanding of her.

She blanked a moment on what she was going to say next. “I can’t. . .” Her anger was dissolving as her entire being honed in on the swirling motion of his fingers against her skin and her eyes closed to savor the pure feeling of it, unfamiliar and intoxicating. He shifted, now that she was no longer struggling, and the press of something hard against her leg made her feel powerful and curious, but no less resolute to finish her sentence. “We can’t. It isn’t right.”

The fingers left her thigh only to move up to her waist and untie the loose knot of her robe. When Kaoru felt the tug and the opening of the material that was all that prevented her exposure, she felt like screaming at Enishi, to cry out for something, whether justice or fulfillment, she was becoming unsure.

Enishi’s hand stroked her belly, feeling the muscle involuntarily jump, before moving back down to part the lips that protected her center. “It’s not a question of right or wrong. It’s a question of desire. You desire me and I desire you.” His logic was without pretense, reinforced by the insistent push of his erection against her thigh and the feather light touches of his callused fingers that seemed to doing anything but stroking her where she wanted him to. 

“Why?” Her eyes tried to seek out his own but could only manage to locate his wild shock of white hair in the darkening room. “Please. . .”

Writhing erotically and saying please so nicely gave Enishi a new wash of feeling as he shivered and grew harder against her. “Because,” he offered up honestly. “You’re unique.” And then his fingers moved into her slowly, rubbing against her inner walls and stretching her muscles carefully. Once his fingers were slick with fluid, he lubricated his thumb and pressed it against her nexus of nerves and let himself enjoy the way she bucked up against him with a cry. 

Kaoru experienced a moment of severe pleasure and extreme doubt. It would be one thing to let this continue when she had been given a clear out, and Enishi up until now had largely been decent towards her so she thought that he might honestly let her go if that’s what she demanded. She couldn’t let him go on if she had any chance to stop it.

“Stop. I don’t want this, not like this.”

Enishi stifled the groan in the back of his throat. What was she doing? Why did she stop him now? His hand removed its grip from her wrists and his fingers withdrew from her body. With supreme calculation, he licked one finger as if it were a knife’s edge while holding her gaze. She had no idea how wanton she looked, hair tangled, opened and ready for him. But she had said the key words he had demanded of her and he would relent as he had said he would. Enishi turned away, only to be caught by the belt of his robe before he could take more than a step away.

Her forehead leaned forward to touch his back. 

“I want this on my terms. We’re both alone. Maybe it’s ok to be alone together? For now.” Kaoru, pulled by the demands of her body and the strange loneliness of her previous thoughts, didn’t let herself analyze this much more than what the moment dictated. Her arms wound around him from behind and felt out the loose knot of his belt. He watched her small hands grope blindly and release the ties clumsily. Rather than help her, he simply waited. Enishi watched her hands open the robe and then hesitate to continue with her exploration.

“Is this a yes?” He swallowed thickly.

He felt her forehead rub against his back as she nodded. “Yes. Just for today.”

Kaoru’s pain may not be as great as his, but just for a little while she could allow them both release. The needy pull of his hands on hers gave her the wanted feeling she had missed without knowing that’s what she wanted. She was a woman with too much love in her soul not to want to connect to someone bleeding inside. When her hand wrapped around a soft and firm column of skin, she allowed herself to be guided by her hands to form a holistic image of it in her mind. Every stroke caused Enishi to thrum deep in his chest like a purr, and it only took a slight increase in pressure or in speed to get him to respond differently. Kaoru wondered at how disconnected she was from the situation, grasping and releasing with little idea of what she was doing or if she was doing it right. He was thrusting into her hands, and when her fingers brushed over the tip some fluid rubbed off on them while his body stiffened.

His hands covered hers and halted their movement. Enishi turned around, removed his glasses, and placed them back on the table before beckoning her to join him where he had first assaulted her. Now Kaoru had a chance to examine him, and she recognized that she couldn’t find any fault with a body like his, even as the straining member which had previously been in her hands caused her some apprehension now that it invaded her field of vision.

“Here.” He leaned her back against the table again, this time not holding her down and stood between her spread legs. “I’ll try to make this easy for you.” And then his fingers were in her again, filling up where she felt so hollow and once again also stimulating her with his thumb. It didn’t take long for her to reach the peak that she had been riding the edge of when she had stopped him before. The situation was similar, but the key difference here was a matter of consent, and she wanted to finish this no matter what it meant later.

With her legs spread wide and her arms clutching at the table, whose smooth surface provided no purchase for such an attempt, Kaoru looked wild and beautiful to Enishi. He had a plan, even in this daze of lust, and methodically he worked on her body to get her to push and scream and plead just as he had wanted to under the inexperienced ministrations of her own hands previously. It was inhuman how quickly she had aroused him to the point of being nearly ready to climax just from a few simple caresses. He had better stamina than that.

This time when Enishi withdrew his fingers and she looked at him with recriminations in her eyes for not delivering to her the release she wanted, he simply leaned forward to kiss her on her lips as he drove himself into her wet core, filling her more completely than his fingers had even come close to doing. It had been so sudden that Kaoru had almost no time to cry out or to ready herself. All she knew was that the feeling that something important had been about to finish was replaced by a quick pain and the pressure of Enishi’s weight on her chest. Her nipples scraped along his chest as he withdrew from the protective hug he had unconsciously drawn her into.

“Just tell me when you’re ready.” She knew he was being considerate at a great price because he couldn’t help but twitch his hips a little and she saw his arms cord with tension as he leaned over her. Eventually she thought that it might as well go on before she thought about it any more, and when she tried to fit him to her a little better with an experimental wiggle she saw the flash of teeth as he smiled and felt him pull out of her a little bit before easing back in. Yes, it was a bit sore yet, but already it felt better than that first thrust.

Kaoru placed her hands at his back and felt slick sweat in the hollow, so instead of the table she let her hands wander over his back, etching patterns in his flesh lightly with her nails and feeling the interplay of muscle beneath skin. In places the robe he still wore tried to stick to his skin, but her hands provided relief from it as well as a fevered counterpoint of heat. Enishi gritted his teeth and tried not to speed up too quickly. She was going to try his willpower he noted, though, as she began to meet his thrusts aggressively.

This wasn’t enough, to see her contorted look of pleasure and pain, and he sank into her deeply and demanded in a voice over the sound of her heavy breaths. “Look at me.” She didn’t seem to hear him so he stopped moving entirely until his order got through to her. Kaoru groaned, but did as he demanded, startling him with the continued expectant glint rather than the idolizing sheen he had expected. 

“Tell me how you want me.” He resumed with a slow pace, and held her hips to keep her from changing the tempo herself.

With some irritation, Kaoru licked a dry tongue across her lips. “It doesn’t matter, just don’t stop.” Her mind was abandoning her. Kaoru leaned forward off the table and pulled Enishi’s mouth down meet her own. Her tongue savored while her hands wandered down to grasp his behind and push him into her further.

Enishi lost the sharp direction of what his goal might have been. This woman was a temptress, a seductress, and he damn well couldn’t hold back a moment more. Kaoru was jarred from her comfortably entwined position as he pulled away from the messy kisses and forced his hips to meet hers in a fast paced and satisfying sound of skin on skin. He was treating her rather roughly, but her body seemed to respond to it and her hisses of assent to their now frantic coupling only drove Enishi to push into her more deeply. The table protested the abuse with creaks in time to each meeting of bodies, but it could damn well break so far as either of them were concerned. This was more important, all consuming.

The way his muscles clenched, and his arms locked she suspected that Enishi was close to finishing, but she wasn’t ready for the rough shout that died sharply in the room or the way he abruptly pulled out of her to expend himself against her thighs. Kaoru felt like she had been cheated, but before she could vocalize a coherent protest, he forced her to stand in front of him while he leaned back on the table and forced his index finger back to stimulating her while attacking the back of her neck and shoulder with rough kisses, tasting flesh tender and salty.

Kaoru cried out and clutched the side of the table to keep herself from sinking down to the floor as shockwaves of pleasure finally ricocheted about her body. Enishi embraced her from behind, pulling her to his chest tightly and not releasing her even when her convulsions had ceased and she could support herself. The moment went from tender to awkward in seconds, while Kaoru moistened her tongue and tried to find her voice again.

“I. . . I mean we. . .” She had nothing to compare this to. What she had felt when he touched her made her feel satisfied and anxious in turns.

Instead saying anything, he simply stood and pulled her along by the hand, open robe flowing out behind him. Kaoru tripped a bit at the fast pace he set, clutching her robe to her chest protectively.

“Where are we going?”

“To take a bath.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes.”

“Together?”

He sighed as if she were troublesome, back to his old self and nothing like the protective and considerate lover she had just encountered. “Yes.”

They stopped in front of the room where they would be making their ablutions and Enishi pushed back a tangled bit of hair from Kaoru’s face. It was an uncharacteristically tender gesture and somehow Kaoru found it just as intimate than the experience they had shared. His eyes darted over her, possessive in a way she wasn’t sure she liked.

“Tomorrow won’t be like this.” She tried to remind him that this was ephemeral.

“We’ll see how well you can stick to your own convictions.” Enishi’s eyes were bright, a sneer making his words venomous.

“You!” She reached back to strike him on the shoulder, regrets already budding in her heart.

He caught her hand and laughed, using her momentum to spin her around and hold her once more. “Don’t worry,” He said mockingly. “I’m only teasing.” She wasn’t sure if that was true, but there was little she could do from this position to the larger, stronger, and better trained fighter. His breath was hot against her ear and as he had her face him once more, it seemed to Kaoru as if he was going to kiss her when he suddenly released her.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” The coldness of his statement seemed harsh to her now, grating over her senses. What was he doing, joking around in one moment and rejecting her in the next? Did he even know what he wanted?

Kaoru followed, conceding that she did need to clean herself and being bashful at this point was rather silly when a hot bath sounded like a very good idea. She could already feel her muscles scream at her in a way that promised soreness soon enough. 

What had she done?

She entered to find Enishi standing naked, looking down at the soap in his hands with a desolate look on his face. It flickered to his usual sardonic expression as soon as he noted her. Kaoru suddenly felt more at peace. They were both hurting, and even if this couldn’t last, even if she regretted it later, it was the right decision for now.


End file.
